Nitric oxide (NO), also known as nitrosyl radical, is a free radical that is an important signalling molecule. For example, NO can cause smooth muscles in blood vessels to relax, thereby resulting in vasodilation and increased blood flow through the blood vessel. These effects can be limited to small biological regions since NO can be highly reactive with a lifetime of a few seconds and can be quickly metabolized in the body.
Some disorders or physiological conditions can be mediated by inhalation of nitric oxide (NO). The use of low concentrations of inhaled nitric oxide (NO) can prevent, reverse, or limit the progression of disorders which can include, but are not limited to, acute pulmonary vasoconstriction, traumatic injury, aspiration or inhalation injury, fat embolism in the lung, acidosis, inflammation of the lung, adult respiratory distress syndrome, acute pulmonary edema, acute mountain sickness, post cardiac surgery acute pulmonary hypertension, persistent pulmonary hypertension of a newborn, perinatal aspiration syndrome, haline membrane disease, acute pulmonary thromboembolism, heparin-protamine reactions, sepsis, asthma and status asthmaticus or hypoxia. Nitric oxide (NO) can also be used to treat chronic pulmonary hypertension, bronchopulmonary dysplasia, chronic pulmonary thromboembolism and idiopathic or primary pulmonary hypertension or chronic hypoxia.
Generally, nitric oxide (NO) can be inhaled or otherwise delivered to the individual's lungs. Providing a therapeutic dose of NO could treat a patient suffering from a disorder or physiological condition that can be mediated by inhalation of NO or supplement or minimize the need for traditional treatments in such disorders or physiological conditions. Typically, the NO gas can be supplied in a bottled gaseous form diluted in nitrogen gas (N2). Great care should be taken to prevent the presence of even trace amounts of oxygen (O2) in the tank of NO gas because the NO, in the presence of O2, can be oxidized to nitrogen dioxide (NO2). Unlike NO, the part per million levels of NO2 gas can be highly toxic if inhaled and can form nitric and nitrous acid in the lungs.